Working Late
by A Dirty Little Secret
Summary: When Troy gets home from working late, Gabriella informs him of her They're going to christen the rooms in their new All [abandoned]


**Summary: **Troy works late one night and when he gets home, Gabriella informs him of her brilliant idea. To christen all eleven rooms of their new house...that night. However, after a passionate night together, they decide that it would be best to do one room each night.

**Author's Note: **Everybody loves a little Troyella sex now and then. Honestly, there's not enough out there.

* * *

**Working Late - The Kitchen**

"Welcome home," she murmured, slowly massaging his shoulders. He grinned, his eyes closed, and he sat back on the couch. "I've been waiting for almost two hours," she whispered, letting her hot breath tickle his ear. "What happened to you?" Her hands ran down his chest, slowly undoing his shirt buttons. He groaned slightly as her nails scraped over his muscles, and she grinned as he shivered.

"Ah… They made me stay late," he grunted. She made sure that her sigh reached his ear.

"I was waiting," she sighed. "I wanted to christen the house." She lowered her voice even more. "Every," she gently kissed his cheek, "Single," she gently nipped his ear, "Room," she gave his neck a soft kiss. His eyes popped open and he turned to look at her.

"Brie…" he moaned softly. "There are at least seven rooms in this house!" She smirked at him.

"I think you forgot some; I counted earlier. There are exactly eleven, including the basement and the attic." He let out a soft groan and she pulled away from him. She moved around to the other side of the couch and moved to straddle his lap. His eyes were closed again and his bare chest was exposed to her; she grinned. Bending her head, she brushed her lips against his.

"Where do you want to start?" she purred, running her nails over one of his nipples. She felt pressure between her legs and grinned; he was hardening.

"I…I don't know," he managed breathlessly. "What… What are my choices?" She grinned wickedly, popping open another button on her shirt. She was clad in a pair of small jean shorts and one of his work shirts. The top four buttons were open, revealing a bright red push up bra, one she had bought specifically for this occasion.

"Let's start on this floor so you don't have to stumble on stairs with Troy Junior all excited." His hips bucked as she said this and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Kitchen, living room, dining room, den, or office? Your pick." He groaned loudly as she flicked his nipple lightly, her lips dusting his jaw with kisses.

"Let's start with a challenge," he grunted, his hands finding her own. "Let's go for the kitchen." She smiled, nuzzling into his neck. She gave his skin a quick nip and then pulled away.

"Follow me," she whispered, taking his hands and pulling him up. His eyes open and he gulped when he saw her. "Don't worry," she cooed, dragging his towards the kitchen. He stumbled after her, his open shirt slapping against his body. Their socked feet slapped against the tiled kitchen floor as she slammed him up against the counter.

"Won't the neighbors see us?" he questioned, nodding his head in the direction of the window. She shook her head, slipping two fingers into the waist of his pants.

"I closed all the windows and pulled all the curtains and shades and everything. We're totally isolated in this house with nothing to do." She wrapped her arms around his stomach, whispering into his ear, "Nothing but each other, that it." He shivered, his hands slipping beneath her shirt.

"I don't know if I can pull off eleven times in one night, babe. My hardware might not be able to take it." Her hand slipped further into his pants.

"Don't worry," she whispered directly into his ear, her hot breath tickling him. "There's always tomorrow night." He gasped as her fingers tickled the hair between his legs. He grabbed her arm, restraining it from going any farther.

"Ah, ah," he grunted, leaning down. He kissed her softly, tightening his grip when she strained to reach farther. "All in good time," he growled, pulling her hand out.

"You know," she said, pulling his shirt off his shoulders slowly, "You can do some pretty hot stuff in a kitchen." He raised an eyebrow, working his fingers on the lowest button of her shirt.

"Like what?" he questioned, kissing her again. His tongue distracted her, swirling around in her mouth, eliciting small moans.

"There are so many things in here that would be perfect for sex," she gasped, pulling away from him. "Like this," she panted, reaching behind him. She came back with a bottle of chocolate syrup and a canister of whipped cream.

"You really thought about this a lot, didn't you?" he said, nibbling on her ear.

"Mmhm," she managed as her knees began to shake. He took the containers from her, placing them on the counter.

"Let's get you out of those clothes before we think about adding anything to your body, okay?" She was speechless as he yanked her shirt open, throwing it into the sink. She yelped softly, letting her head fall backwards as he began sucking on her neck. He was through with their playful talk; he wasn't wasting any more time. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, letting his tongue poke out from between his lips. He moved back up to the spot behind her ear, gripping her waist as she moaned.

She gripped his shoulder as he moved his sucking and kissing down towards her shoulder, over her collar bone, and over her breasts to her cleavage. Gabriella felt his skilled fingers working near her crotch at the button of her jean short. Troy yanked the zipper down and slid the shorts off her hips, down over her thighs and dropped them to the ground. His hands pressed against her stomach, feeling her bellybutton ring. She weaved her hands through his hair as he crouched down in front of her, trailing kissing down all the way.

He reached her naval, teasing it with his tongue. She twitched, moaning loudly as he flicked the ring. "God," he moaned, "This thing is so fucking hot." She nodded her agreement, screaming out when he lifted her suddenly and plopped her down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her legs encircled his waist, pulling him close to her. Their mouths connected and their tongues twisted together, holding them together.

"First things first," he mumbled, trying to keep their lips against each other. "This thing, as sexy as it is, has got to go." He reached behind her back, quickly unhooking her bra. The red material hung slack off her shoulders, still covering her breasts. He pulled the straps off her shoulders, holding his mouth against hers, massaging her lips with his. Casting the bra behind Troy, she saw it land on the refrigerator, making a mental note to get it down later. She gasped when he trailed kisses down her chest, flicking at her nipple with his tongue. Gabriella clutched the sides of his head, pressing his head against her C-cup breast harder.

His left hand was working feverously on her left breast with his mouth pumped around her right one. As he sucked on her nipple, she let out a drunken giggle, squeezing her legs around him. He switched quickly, turning his mouth's attention on her left side.

She gasped as he suddenly pushed her down onto her back, the granite countertops freezing against her bare back. "Easy there, babe. Just relax; I'll take good care of you." Her chest was heaving still. He disappeared from her view momentarily before returning with the chocolate and whipped cream. "I'm hungry," he said devilishly, popping the top of the chocolate syrup. She grinned up at him, her breathing still irregular and her chest still heaving.

"Lie still," he warning, bending over her stomach. He turned the syrup over and started pouring it onto her stomach. She gasped as the cold liquid leaked into her naval. "Perfect," he growled, licking an extra dot off her side.

"Wha-what does it say?" she questioned, straining her head to see. He grinned at her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, making certain that his lips _just _touched the corner of her mouth.

"Property of Troy Bolton," he answered, placing a drop of syrup on his finger. He put it against her lips, watching as she sucked it off, winding her tongue around his finger. He pulled away from her, drizzling syrup around her chest and down her legs. Reaching her ankles, he peeled her socks off and tossed them into the dining room. Her toes flexed as he kissed her ankles softly, licking a drop of chocolate off her skin. Gabriella gathered her hair and pushed it above her head. He returned to her head, kissing her mouth ferociously. She groaned into his mouth, grabbing for his head. He slammed her hands down onto the counter.

Bending next to her ear, he murmured, "I am about to lick your body from head to foot." Her next few breaths were shallow as he licked her collar bone and upper chest, never going below the top of her breast. Troy lapped up every last drop and smudge, leaving her chest gleaming with a mixture of sweat and saliva. Her breasts were bouncing with her rapid breathing as he lowered his mouth, removing the brown coating of sweet chocolate from her dark nipples. He increased his speed, reaching her naval extremely fast.

"O-oh," she gasped as he toyed with her ring, arching her back. Gabriella's entire body was glistening with sweat at this point as she gasped for air, trying to avoid moving and causing the chocolate to drip. She knew that if she waited, everything would be worth it. His fingers and mouth were teasing the top of her underwear, making her shiver. She prayed that he would go beneath them and touch her, but he moved down to her ankles, working his way up to that crucial point. He held her leg in the air as he cleaned it, unconsciously spreading her legs apart. She moaned as he reached her thigh and pulled away, moving back to her other ankle. She groaned as he started the process over again, feeling the growing moisture between her legs.

She was finally free of the chocolate. He was between her spread legs, staring at her face, grinning at her expression. Lowering his mouth to her crotch, he trained his eyes on her face. He gave her lips a soft kiss through her panties, watching her face contort quickly to a different expression.

"My, my," he whispered. "But you are rather wet." The groan that escaped her lips made him twitch and he himself groaned, feeling himself harden immensely. He traced her slit with his finger several times, watching in interest as her hands worked their way towards her nipples. Just as they got there, he called out, "That's my job, I believe." Her hands flew back to her side; Gabriella knew that tone. She was in for a ride tonight.

He pulled down her panties and his eyes widened with excitement when he saw the serious lack of hair. His finger rubbed the light skin usually covered with dark, thick hair. "You _were_ prepared," he said, looking up at her. She nodded at him, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Spread," he ordered gently. She opened her legs as wide as he could; he pulled her down to the edge of the island. Trailing his hands up her stomach, he gave her breasts a gentle squeeze. She giggled softly and felt his toned stomach muscles brushing against her center.

"Troy," she moaned softly. His eyes snapped to hers. "Please," she begged. He grinned at her, pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her body. He grunted when he felt her erect nipples scrape his chest. He couldn't resist climbing onto the countertop with her. Her naked body wrapped around him and she felt his pants still in place. Somehow, she managed to get her hands to his front, working quickly to undo his belt. She yanked it out of his pants, throwing it onto the floor. She opened the button and pulled down the zipper, all while he was slathering her face and neck with open-mouthed kisses. Using her hands and then her feet, Gabriella managed to get Troy's pants off his legs and down onto the floor.

"Good God," she moaned as Troy's mouth busied itself with her ear. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the muscles in his back working as he supported himself above her. She let her hands slide down to the waist of his boxers as one of his hands ran through her sweat slicked hair. She slid the boxers down his hips, shoving them off his legs. Gabriella grabbed his hips and aligned them with her own, pressing their bare torsos together. Troy was nibbling on the skin of her shoulder and she moaned in ecstasy.

"Gabriella," he moaned into her shoulder. She moaned his named back, clutching his body to hers and feeling his erection against her thigh. She felt heat all over her body, not knowing if it was because of him or because of the ninety-eight degree day that had taken over Albuquerque. But either way, her body was slicked with sweat and she was feeling slightly dizzy. And for a moment, everything melted away. The thoughts of sex or work or family melted away and all she could think of was him, her Troy, holding her close and loving her. For some reason, she was completely turned off for this split second which seemed to last an eternity and all she could do was thank God that she'd found him and that he'd wanted her. And then, as he kissed her lips, everything was back; all the wants in her head and her heart and between her legs was back and begging for only him. But all at once, everything stopped, and he was gone. She looked around for him frantically, finding him between her legs, spreading them apart and opening her folds. Before she could catch her breath, his fingers slipped inside her.

"Oh… Oh…" she gasped, "Oh!" He pumped in and out of her as she urged him on. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and the pressure between his legs was outstanding. Lying there with her was amazing but it had created a much larger problem _down below_. He couldn't recall a time where he'd ever been quite at erect as he was now. Something about her lying there where they ate breakfast everyday, her eye begging for him was so hot that he couldn't control himself. He wanted to pleasure her though, meaning he had to restrain himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts as she screamed and he found his fingers covered in her cum; he'd pushed her over the edge without even paying attention. She was shaking rapidly as she soaked his hand. Troy grinned at her, removing his fingers.

"That… That was amazing," she breathed, placing a hand over her heart. She sat up quickly. "It's my turn," she insisted. "You have to let me do you; you can't say that isn't uncomfortable." She pointed between his legs; his length was completely vertical. "Hop up," she ordered, jumping off the island. She winced at her stiff legs and he groaned as her breasts bounced around. He eased himself back onto the counter, trying to avoid getting himself any harder. She stepped in front of him and he looked away as her chest shook. He inhaled and exhaled shakily. His breath was cut short as her hand gripped his length.

"Ugh," he grunted. Slowly, she began easing her hand up and down his shaft. "Oh, Brie…" She quickened her pace, going faster and faster. He fell on his back, staring at the ceiling, grunting incoherently. Finding the tip, she rubbed it with the pad of her thumb. She saw the muscles in his thighs clench. She continued to pump him, up and down, with one hand while she ever-so-lightly tickled his balls with the nails on her other hand. She felt something moist leak from between her legs and drip down towards her knees; he was making her wet again. She pumped him harder, watching as he began to twitch.

"That's… It…" he grunted. She quickened her pace and he saw spots as white globs erupted from him, spraying her chest and his stomach. He let out a contented sigh, his body becoming limp. Gabriella pulled him up and yanked him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. There was a growing pain between her legs and she knew that he was the only remedy. She felt his length pressing against her leg again and she grinned into the kiss as his tongue slipped through his lips. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he lifted her into the air. Both her legs wrapped around him and he set her down on the island again. Troy pushed her back farther, climbing up after her. She felt his tongue sliding around her mouth, gently massaging her tongue. Carefully straddling her waist, he bent over her, keeping their mouths connected. He let one of his hands slide down to in between her legs, testing her lips. She was wet. He slipped a finger inside her tunnel and swallowed her gasp.

"Ghg," she moaned, breaking away from him. Pieces of her hair were plastered to her forehead and she kept trying, in vain, to brush them away, but her arms fell limp at her sides as he pumped a single finger in and out of her, excruciatingly slow. "Please, Troy," she begged, rubbing her arms over his sweaty shoulders. He looked into her eyes and saw the desperation and desire. He nodded wordlessly and positioned himself, still stroking her slowly with his finger. Without warning, he yanked his finger away and drove himself into her. She yelped, wrapping her legs around him and squeezing her eyes shut. Troy remained completely still inside her, waiting for her okay. It'd been a while since their last time.

"Go," she gasped, "Go." He started moving slowly at first, slowly picking up speed. She was whimpering softly. "Faster," she pleaded, "Faster…_please_." He moved faster, her whimpers and moans and groans taken an encouragement. But soon, they weren't enough. He increased his speed as much as he could, pushing in as hard as he could on the slippery surface.

"Say it," he demanded, pounding into her. "Say my name!" She bucked her hips against him, panting as the beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"Troy," she mouthed, almost silently. He beat into her again and she felt her body shift backwards from the force.

"Louder," he ordered, giving her nipples quick pinches.

"Troy," she panted weakly.

"Louder," he yelled, switching the angle and causing her to cry out.

"Troy!" she cried softly. He rammed into her, and she moaned, knowing what he wanted. "Troy," she said louder. His strokes got faster and faster until she could barely breathe; his pace was also amazingly hard. Sex had never been like this before; they'd always been so gentle with each other before. But tonight, she didn't want gentle; she wanted exactly what he was giving her. "Troy!" she screamed, arching her back and tilting her head back as far as it could go.

"That's it, Gabriella, that's it," he moaned, tilting his own head back as he pounded into her. She started to shake; her orgasm was near.

"Troy, God, Troy," she gasped loudly. "Harder!" she screamed, gripping the counter edges. He somehow got harder and she felt his balls slap against her skin. And then she felt him pinch her mound. She exploded, screaming his name as loud as she could. She went rigid, shaking uncontrollably as the waves of her orgasms rushed through her. He was still pounding into her as she finished, leaving her gasping for air.

"I-"

"Love-"

"You," she gasped as he slammed into her. He was bringing her high and higher and she felt like she would die if she didn't let go soon. He brought his lips down to her ear, biting down on it as she gasped and bucked her hips harder, letting him farther in than ever before. She screamed in pleasure when he hit her spot and she felt a second orgasm rush through her as he exploded inside her, biting down on her shoulder. They came together for an exceptionally long time, grabbing each other and letting their sweat soaked bodies press together. He finally pulled out of her, collapsing atop her, the sweat and cum that covered them mixing together on their glistening skin.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, clearly out of breath. She kissed his ear, nodding her head. Their chests were heaving and they were clutching onto each other's bodies. Troy's head dropped onto her shoulder, his nose in the crook of her neck. As they calmed down, a thought crossed Gabriella's mind.

"Troy, baby?" she said softly. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Mmh?" She smiled at him, running her hand through his soaking hair. They kissed softly.

"I was thinking," she murmured. He propped himself up on his elbow, listening to the sucking sound that echoed through the room when he separated their bodies.

"About…?" he prompted, quickly scanning his gorgeous wife's uncovered body.

"Maybe we should only christen _one_ room every night."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've always loved this pair. Troyella. It just flows off the tongue. And they're just so passionate, that theses stories work. The next one will probably be them in the master bedroom. (Obviously, the classic.)  



End file.
